The Clock's Ticking
by Zingeh-Kingeh
Summary: A twist on the Rovers fire - Carla is trapped in the burning pub but will a desperate Peter be able to save her?


I haven't written anything in ages so i hope this isn't too all over the place! Let me know what you think :)

***Stella and Carla are friends in this story***

* * *

The residents of Coronation street were gathered outside the burning pub. Michelle was frantically asking anyone who'd listen if they had seen Carla after she left the bistro about half an hour prior,pleading that she wasn't trapped inside the building.

Carla was beginning to come around after she had passed out from inhaling too much smoke. When her eyes slowly flickered open she panicked as the luminous flames that surrounded her brought back unwanted memories of the factory fire. She used all her strength to try and grab onto something to pull herself up but it was no use,she was stuck.

Peter came dashing out of the flat towards the Rovers after he noticed that there was a strange glow coming from that direction. He passed a hysterical Jason and Karl who were being held back from the building by Paul and Toni as he ran towards Michelle.

"What the hell has happened?!" He asked her breathlessly.

"I know about as much as you do..." Michelle told him truthfully and watched as he fearfully glanced over at the door of number one. "Don't worry,your dad and Deirdre aren't back yet but Tracy's out of the house and safe"

"Oh thank god" he sighed in relief. "And Carla? Where is she? i thought she was with you"

"Well..urm.."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out Michelle!" Peter said firmly,quickly losing patience.

"Stella left the bistro in a state after Sunita threw a drink at her and i told Carla to leave it but she insisted on going after her to check if she was ok,you know what she's like,stubborn as a mule-"

"Are you telling me that Carla could be trapped in there?!" he said,gesturing towards the pub.

"I'm not sure...may-"

Before Michelle could finish Peter darted towards the flames. "CARLA! CARLA ARE YOU IN THERE?! CARLA!" he yelled,trying to wriggle out of the firm grip Paul had on him. "LET GO OF ME! CARLA'S IN THERE! CARLA!"

"Peter please stay back!" Paul shouted as he pushed Peter away from the building. "stay back! the fire crew will be here soon but until then i'm in charge and no one i going into that building"

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER BURN IN THERE?" he carried on struggling. "GET OFF ME!"

Michelle could see that Paul needed someone to help him and as much as she wanted her best friend out and safe she knew that the fire brigade had to be the ones to save her,not Peter.

"Peter come over here with me" she told him as she stretched her arm out indicating for him to take her hand.

"No! I need to get Carla out of there!"

"We don't know for sure that she's trapped in there,do we? Peter look,lets just wait and let the fire brigade do what they're good at,yeah?" she suggested calmly. "All your doing is getting in the way of the professionals"

"Fine but if they don't arrive in the next few minutes then i'm going in there myself."

"That's fine" Michelle slowly led the reluctant man towards the group of frightened people.

Peter was now stood a distance away from the burning building with the rest of the street. He anxiously tapped his foot against the hard concrete and kept his eyes locked on the entrance as he hoped that Carla would stumble out. He could faintly hear the echo of terrified screams and sobs from his neighbours as there was a loud bang. Peter was becoming rapidly worried for his girlfriend's safety.

Carla's body lay lifelessly under the heavy rumble and dust that was scattered across her. She had blacked out soon after the ceiling came crashing down above her and was becoming increasingly dehydrated from the heat of the pub. She needed help and fast.

The residents looked on in horror as the flames got bigger and more terrifying. Peter soon noticed that Michelle's attention was no longer on him and quickly dashed towards the back entrance of the pub. As he ran down the alleyways he could already feel the powerful heat from the fire.

Seconds later,Michelle glanced to her side and realised that Peter had gone. She began to panic,she knew exactly where he would be.

As Peter reached the back door of the pub he quickly covered his mouth and nose with his faded leather jacket and kicked open the door. There was a sudden blast on unbearable heat as he struggled through the orange flames.

As he made his way through the bits of ceiling scattered on the floor he finally got to the entrance of the living room and was alarmed when he saw a still leg through a crack in the door. He forcefully bashed it down and stumbled into the room,only to be faced with his raven haired girlfriend lying motionlessly on the floor. He rapidly fell to his knees and began to throw the pieces of debris off Carla's fragile body.

He was relieved to hear that Carla was still breathing,even if her breaths were slow and shallow. "Come on Carla,stay with me" he whispered as he carried on clearing her body.

Back on the street there was a faint echo of sirens coming towards them. Michelle sighed in relief as she knew that there was help on the way.

Peter had finally freed Carla and lifted her flimsy body over his shoulder. As he battled through the flames he heard a weak voice coming from above him.

"Help me! please,help me" the voice whimpered.

Peter glanced to the top of the stairs and was met by Stella's pleading place. He was stuck,he needed to get himself and Carla out of that building but he couldn't just leave someone to die. He quickly carried Carla out the back and gently placed her body onto the concrete.

"I've got to go back and get Stella,i'll be back in a minute" he whispered into her ear. "Stay strong until the ambulance gets here,you can fight this i know you can!" he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you more than anything,Carla Connor"

With that he ran back into the burning building to save Stella. As he got the the top of the stairs he took Stella's hand and began to lead her towards the exit but just as they were nearly there more bits of ceiling came crashing down,leaving the pair of them trapped and concious.

The fire brigade had arrived just after the building had collapsed and were about to go into the burning pub. Michelle kept her fingers crossed that it wasn't too late for her best friend and Peter to be saved.

_To be continued..._


End file.
